thermofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Documentales
Escribe aquí el primer párrafo de tu artículo. Lista Vistos http://altering-perspectives.com/2013/11/119-documentaries-expand-consciousness.html 1. Home (2009) (Español), Planeta Tierra y su relación con el Ser Humano. Hace foco en el consumo desmedido y acelerado de recursos. 2. Thrive (2011) (Español ): documental muy bien hecho sobre el sistema humano actual y las posibilidades. Hablá algo de Aikido al final. Ojó, la parte de civilizaciones antiguas y ETs es muy fantasiosa para mi gusto. Tampoco proponen una alternativa al sistema monetario en sí. 3. Paradise or Oblivion (2012): documental sobre el proyecto Venus, la propuesta futurista de Jacque Fresco. 4. Love, Reality and the Time of Transition (2011): documental medio new age sobre que es el amor realmente. 5. Earthlings (2005): documental explícito sobre abusos a los animales. 6. Everything You Know Is Wrong (2000) : conferencia conspiranoica sobre el origen del hombre y del planeta tierra. 7. Zeitgeist: Addendum (2008) : documental de Peter Joseph que se centra en la parte económica del sistema social actual. 8. Zeitgeist: Moving Forward (2011) : documental de Peter Joseph que se centra en la salud y en otros temas. Lista No Vistos 9. The Money Fix (2009) 10. The Wikileaks Documentary (2010) 11. Owned & Operated (2012) 12. Overdose: The Next Financial Crisis (2010) 13. Apologies of an Economic Hitman (2010) 14. The Beautiful Truth (2008) 15. The Awakening (2011) 16. What Would It Look Like? (2009) 17. The World According to Monsanto (2008) 18. Esoteric Agenda (2008) 19. Making a Killing: The Untold Story of Psychotropic Drugging (2008) 20. College Conspiracy Scam in USA (2011) 21. The Indigo Evolution (2005) 22. Edible City: Grow the Revolution (2012) 23. Collapse (2009) 24. The Global Brain (1983) 25. The White Hole in Time (1993) 26. The Primacy of Consciousness (2011) 27. Fuel (2008) 28. Power of Community: How Cuba Survived Peak Oil Crisis (2006) 29. What a Way to Go: Life at the End of Empire (2007) 30. Resonance: Beings of Frequency (2012) 31. War by Other Means (1992) 32. Endgame (2007) 33. War Made Easy (2007) 34. The War on Democracy (2007) 35. Rise Like Lions: The Occupy Wall Street Documentary (2011) 36. Propaganda (2012) 37. The Secret of Oz (2009) 38. The One Percent (2006) 39. The Shock Doctrine (2009) 40. Iran Is Not the Problem (2008) 41. PsyWar: The Real Battlefield Is the Mind (2010) 42. Vaccine Nation (2008) 43. Psychiatry: An Industry of Death (2006) 44. Flow: For the Love of Water (2008) 45. Kymatica (2009) 46. Pots, Pans, and Other Solutions (2012) 47. Manna: The Psilocybin Mushroom Documentary (2011) 48. What in the World Are They Spraying (2010) 49. Why in the World Are They Spraying (2012) 50. Globalization: The New Rulers of the World (2001) 51. Terrorstorm (2006) 52. Fall of the Republic (2009) 53. Crop Circles: Crossover From Another Dimension (2006) 54. The Day Before Disclosure (2010) 55. 9/11: The Road to Tyranny (2002) 56. 9/11: In Plane Site (2004) 57. 9/11: Press For Truth (2006) 58. The Revelation of the Pyramids (2010) 59. Ancient Knowledge (2012) 60. The Union: The Business Behind Getting High (2007) 61. Money As Debt (2006) 62. Money As Debt II (2009) 63. The Age of Stupid (2009) 64. Outfoxed: Rupert Murdoch’s War on Journalism (2004) 65. Crossroads: Labor Pains of a New Worldview (2013) 66. Human Resources: Social Engineering in the 20th Century (2010) 67. Renaissance 2.0 (2010) 68. Consuming Kids: The Commercialization of Childhood (2008) 69. The War on Kids (2009) 70. Palestine Is Still the Issue (2002) 71. Peace, Propaganda, and the Promised Land (2004) 72. Occupation 101: Voices of the Silenced Majority (2006) 73. Walmart: The High Cost of Low Prices (2005) 74. Big Sugar (2005) 75. The Fluoride Deception (2011) 76. Fluoridegate: An American Tragedy (2013) 77. An Inconvenient Tooth (2012) 78. The Great Culling: Our Water (2013) 79. Shots in the Dark: Silence on Vaccines (2009) 80. I Am Fishead: Are Corporate Leaders Psychopaths? (2011) 81. Capitalism Is the Crisis (2011) 82. Slavery By Consent (2012) 83. The Crisis of Civilization (2011) 84. No Logo: Brands, Globalization, and Resistance (2003) 85. 97% Owned (2012) 86. Culture in Decline – Episode 1: What Democracy? (2012) 87. Culture in Decline – Episode 2: Economics 101 (2012) 88. Culture in Decline – Episode 3: C.V.D. (2012) 89. Culture in Decline – Episode 4: War on Nature (2013) 90. Inner Worlds, Outer Worlds – Part 1: Akasha (2012) 91. Inner Worlds, Outer Worlds – Part 2: The Spiral (2012) 92. Inner Worlds, Outer Worlds – Part 3: The Serpent and the Lotus (2012) 93. Inner Worlds, Outer Worlds – Part 4: Beyond Thinking (2012) 94. Ethos: A Time for Change (2010) 95. Rich Media, Poor Democracy (2003) 96. Weapons of Mass Deception (2004) 97. Entheogen: Awakening the Divine Within (2007) 98. American Blackout (2006) 99. Uncounted: The New Math of American Elections (2008) 100. Blue Gold: World Water Wars (2008) 101. Big Bucks, Big Pharma: Marketing Disease and Pushing Drugs (2006) 102. The End of Suburbia (2004) 103. Rethink Afghanistan (2009) 104. There’s No Tomorrow (2012) 105. Iraq for Sale: The War Profiteers (2006) 106. Priceless (2012) 107. What the Bleep Do We Know? (2004) 108. Fat, Sick, and Nearly Dead (2010) 109. The 11th Hour (2007) 110. Paradise With Side Effects (2004) 111. Starsuckers (2009) 112. Awakening the Dreamer: Changing the Dream (2011) 113. Religulous (2008) 114. Sir! No Sir! – The GI Movement to End the Vietnam War (2005) 115. Gasland (2010) 116. Hacking Democracy (2008) 117. Real Estate 4 Ransom: Why Does Land Cost the Earth? (2012) 118. Vanishing of the Bees (2009) 119. Tapped (2009) The First 119 Originally posted on: OpenBoxThinking UPDATE: Due to the beautiful and monumental amount of feedback we got on this article, we’ve updated the list with 47 more documentaries, films, and compilations; all submitted by YOU, the community! 120. DMT: The Spirit Molecule 121. Baraka (1992) 122. Samsara 123. Cut Poison Burn 124. The Business of Being Born 125. The Cove 126. Ayahuasca: Ancient Plant Medicine 127. Hempster – Plant the Seed 128. Coca Lives 129. Forks Over Knives 130. Dirty Pictures (The God Father of Ecstasy) 131. All Watched Over by Machines of Loving Grace 132. The Money Masters 133. The Secret of Oz 134. Spirit Science 1-15 135. Garbage Warrior 136. Top 10 Eco Films of All Time 137. What Babies Want 138. Ring of Power 139. House of Numbers 140. SiCKO 141. True History of Marijuana 142. Run From The Cure 143. Eye of The Illuminati 144. Burzynski: Cancer Is Serious Business (2011) 145. Shaman Voyage 146. Libertopia 147. Zeitgeist 148. Stepping Into The Fire 149. Propaganda 150. Secret Ancient Knowledge 151. The Holy Mountain 152. Food Inc. 153. The Silent Revelation of Truth 154. The Obama Deception 155. The Great Culling: Our Water 156. Dreaming Awake At The End of Time 157. The New American Century 158. ZERO: An Investigation into 9/11 159. The House I Live In 160. Black Whole 161. We Are Legion – The Story of the Hacktivists (2012) 162. Sirius – 2013 163. The Shock Doctrine 164. Manifesting the Mind: Footprints of the Shaman 165. Genetic Roulette 166. The Disclosure Project This list will never be complete! Please keep adding your suggestions, anything we missed, and any dead links in the comments! We’ll continue to update this post… THANK YOU! Encabezado de sección Escribe aquí la segunda sección de tu artículo.